Just a poem
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: Sorry theses are just poems
1. My life

People wonder why I write painful stories about life

Well these stories are how I feel when nothing seems real

I write with no regret no filter and nothing that is left to regret.

If you read this by mistake and see what is left in my wake

You will never find the light inside these words that I stake

You must read inbetween the lines to understand what is being explained

Because pain is the way I achieve life worth living

Pain is how I survive with this life in the beginning

If you have not seen the message that I quote in my eyes

Then all you will see is a cold dead stare from me.

Now the light is closing fast

And this can only end when we are dead as life can never be seen again

Now i will leave you with this and now remember it

As failures come and go so do the souls of the ones dethroned

The time is nigh as you can't see the seeds you have sown

Now you feel my pain as I waste away dead and alone


	2. Lone

**Lone**

Lone is a loner

Always by himself

Can't seem to find a friend

And can see no end

Nothing but meat and hard food to eat

As he sits at a meet and greet

But he meets no one as he is alone

Sitting at a table in the dark corner

Of misery and woes

This poem is how I feel I know you may not care but once you read it may be why I feel dead inside

**R&amp;R**


	3. The Strange Riddle That Needs an Answer

Dangerous. Am I dangerous or am I just insane

That is for you to decide because I am neither in my eyes

**This is just a small riddle if you read it please leave an answer in the review box below**


	4. In That Time We Die

In the time that I cry

another person dies

from me to you

I am the fool

who is the one that can't see the wool over his eyes

who jumps off a cliff and survives

but on the inside he dies

each time he tries

to look in your eyes but when you look back all you see is the pain of surviving

Another day in this world people hate


	5. Mary

Mary

Mary is never alone

But she doesn't know

That she doesn't have her phone

Now here comes lone looking sad and alone

Head down with misery and woes

He looks up and accidentally closes the gap

Now he is not alone

He is with his wife

And she looks very nice

As they share their feelings/p

That are as cool as ice


	6. awesome quotes by Alec Iapalucci

"Life is like fan fiction you write it like you live it"

"Writing is like life you must find the facts in the fiction"


	7. Six Six Syxx

Six is why I am here.

Six words are what I fear.

With my heart cold and dead

These six words I dread.

Now Syxx is my name.

Are you ready to play my game?


	8. Depression on my soul

When I am feeling low.

I feel as though the knife is the way to go.

To let the red river flow and to just let this world go.

I feel this world has no end and I only feel dread

As my body stays and my soul goes ahead.


	9. The Willow

We love

We hate

We die

That is the way the Willow tree lies


	10. Life of Lies

If I die I can not help the others that cry.

I see the pain that is in their eyes.

It's no surprise

That they find no relief

Cause they just want peace

In this life of lies


	11. Three Sides of the Same Coin

Parts of me that no one sees

The side that is the sarcastic side of me

The side that shows the real me

The side that sees the world for what it really is a ball of misery


	12. The Wolves of My Life

Jack is a wolf in the past.

Lone is a wolf who is an ass.

Mary is a wolf that isn't here.

Syxx is a wolf that I fear.

Jake is a wolf that is late.

Alec is a wolf that will live till his fate.

I am a wolf that lives in the past.

I am the wolf that is an ass.

I am the wolf that isn't here.

I am the wolf that I fear.

I am the wolf that is late.

I am the wolf that live till his fate.

And death and destruction is my only saint.


	13. My Time

My depression hidden

My love discriminated

My hate fiery

My friends known

Myself an enigma

My life sewn

But my soul is shattered

I am all alone

And my heart is a hole


	14. Am I

Am I life,

Am I death,

Am I CIA

Am I MI6,

Am I a wolf,

Am I a snake in the grass

Am I a hack,

Am I dangerous,

Am I insane,

Am I depressed,

Am I saved,

Or am I the lonely one who cut his wrists today


	15. Silence I Kill You

Silence is golden.

Duck tape is silver.

And my gun will silence you forever.


	16. Life is Fragile

Life is Fragile

You only live once

You die and it is gone

You live it you prosper


	17. The Burning

Burning flesh, sizzling

The wound, festering

The body, convulsing

The life, fading


	18. Answer this Please

This question has been bugging me. It's about us as human beings it's about us not the outside its inside of us. Its if you accept what is bottle up inside or do you ignore it and leave it will you regret it or will you feel as though you did the right thing. Is this what makes us human is this what makes us men, woman, straight, gay, White, Black, Or are we who we are because of our indecision.


	19. The sides of my brain

Darkness and death is my right brain's way

But my left brain is high and insane

You may ask me why I'm this way

But hey, I say no pain no gain


	20. Tired

**Tired**

**I'm tired of war,**

**I'm tired of famine,**

**I'm tired of poverty,**

**I'm tired of life,**

**I'm tired of pain,**

**I'm tired of stress,**

**I'm tired of everything and everyone,**

**Why am I so tired,**

**Cause I am Tired of having to deal with it all, **

**This world my life, **

**The pain the suffering I just want it to end,**

**However, it doesn't end**


End file.
